justdancefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Prince Ali
'"Prince Ali" by Robin Williams, covered by Disney's Aladdin,'' is featured on ''Just Dance 2014. Dancers The dancers are basically (in order): Aladdin, Jasmine, Jafar and Genie (from the movie Aladdin). Aladdin.png|P1 Jasmine.png|P2 jafar.png|P3 genierip.png|P4 Background Aladdin runs up to rub a golden lamp, which spews out the official Aladdin logo. The song starts in the streets of Agrabah. It later goes inside the palace when it starts to speed up. Finally, the routine takes place in the Cave of Wonders when the most dramatic increase of the tempo starts. Gold Moves '''Classic There are 2 Gold Moves '''in the routine, both are left-to-right waves: '''Gold Move 1: Pose acordingly (Note that you need to pose fast) = * P1 = Put your arms on your hips * P2 = Put your left arm up and your right arm under straight. * P3 = Cross your arms. * P4 = Point to the left zapping P1 to his suit. Gold Move 2: Same as Gold Move 1, except P4, he opens his arms. It also causes the Genie to grow. This one is slower that the first Gold Move. Prince_ali_gm1.png|Gold Move 1 Prince_ali_gm2.png|Gold Move 2 Mashup There are 5 Gold Moves 'in the Mashup: '''Gold Move 1: '''Very quickly, point out half of your arms. (Fine China Extreme) '''Gold Move 2 and 4: '''Move your hand to the right fast. (Fine China) '''Gold Move 3: '''Put your right hand on your "hat". (Wild Wild West) '(Not counted on Kinect systems and with PS Move) 'Gold Move 5: '''Put your hands at your chin as if you're surprised. (Barbra Streisand) '''Its only warning is a Gold Move's natural appearance and ''nothing else ''so be careful. (This means that the Pictogram of the gold move doesn't show up saying what move you need to do; for that reason, you must be careful.) ' FineChinaEXGM2.png|Gold Move 1 Fine China Gold Move.png|Gold Move 2 & 4 WildWildEXGM1.png|Gold Move 3 Barbra Streisand GMs 1 & 3.png|Gold Move 5 Mashup Prince Ali has an unlockable Mashup available on all consoles. Dancers (No repeats) *''Crazy in Love'' (JD2) *''Rich Girl (JD2014) *[[Fine China#Extreme|''Fine China (Extreme)]] (JD2014) *''Superstition (JD4) *She's Got Me Dancing (JD3) *''Wild Wild West ''(Extreme) (JD4) *Wannabe'' (JD) *''Funhouse'' (JD4) *''Barbra Streisand'' (JD3) *''D.A.N.C.E.'' (JD2) *''Beauty And A Beat'' (JD4) *''Dare'' (JD) Trivia *This is the first song from a film in Just Dance 2014. It is from the film Aladdin ''and is succeeded by: ** ''Flashdance... What a Feeling from Flashdance. ** Ghostbusters from the 1984 film of the same name. * This is the second Disney song featured in the Just Dance main series. The first being This is Halloween on ''Just Dance 3'', and the third being Let It Go on ''Just Dance 2015''. *This is the third song that came from something animated, after This is Halloween ''and ''Istanbul (not Constantinople). Succeeding it is Let It Go. **It was actually taken from the main movie, which appeared a couple of seconds after the words "JUST DANCE" (Happens on all routines, as well as DLC before the dance starts.) *Some moves in mashup were slowed down to fit in the rhythm of the song. Notable examples are Crazy in Love or Barbra Streisand. *All of the dancers have avatars but they were not included to the game for copyright reasons. ** This and Ghostbusters are only songs in the main tracklist of Just Dance 2014 with an avatar that does not re-appear in Just Dance 2015. *** The reason could be copyright issues since the avatars are the Disney characters. * When the routine starts, the genie appears without the legs, but, when he starts dancing, they appear. At the end, they disappear again. * This is the first Mashup where Barbra Streisand's Gold Move does not appear; it is followed by Where Have You Been. * This routine is the second in the Just Dance series to have dancers with names. It was preceded by ''Just Mario'', and is followed by Ghostbusters, Let It Go and ''Balkan Blast Remix''. Gallery princeali.jpg|Prince Ali SJOP41 a9827de9 14.png|Mashup princeali_cover@2x.jpg PrinceAli1stDancer.png|P1's Avatar PrinceAli2ndDancer.png|P2's Avatar PrinceAli3rdDancer.png|Other Avatar PinceAli4thDancer.png|P4's Avatar prince ali pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms princealiopener.png princealimenu.png 04 Agrabah.jpg 03 Caverne.jpg 02 Palace.jpg PAEP.png|Extraction Videos File:Aladdin - Prince Ali -High Quality- File:Just Dance 2014 - Prince Ali - 5* Stars File:Just Dance 2014 - Prince Ali (Dance Mash-Up) - Alternative Mode Choreography - 5* Stars Category:Songs Category:Dance Crews Category:Songs in Just Dance 2014 Category:Songs with Mash Ups Category:Medium Songs Category:Songs from movies/television Category:Mixed Gender Dance Crews Category:90's Category:Disney Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2014 Category:Cutscenes Category:Covered Category:Deceased Artists Category:Around-The-World Category:Leaked Songs Category:Mehdi Kerkouche Category:Céline Rotsen